He will
by Sickofit11
Summary: It doesn't matter how many wounds he has, he will stand up and will fight.


__I starte watching again teen wolf, after spending a great amount of time on youtube, obsessing over videos with and about Isaac Lahey. I think he's my favourite character from Teen wolf (and Stiles, of course). I tried this one-shot, putting my own vision on Isaac, just how I see him. Hope I'm not the only one. Tell me what you think. I wrote the end of the story with a hint, I'm thinking to write a full story with some new characters. My brain is exploding right now with ideas, but I need to know if it's worth starting.

* * *

_"Isaac's father was hitting him?"_

_"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him."_

_"Did you ever say anything to anyone out here … a teacher, parents, anyone?"_

_"Nope. It's not my problem."_

He knew what people were thinking. No, it wasn't a werewolf thing. It was a 'life' thing, if he could name it like that. He was a teen, but saw with his own eyes much more than he ever wanted to. He felt on his own skin things he wouldn't wish to his worst enemy.

Because it could break anyone – even the strongest person.

_"Well I guess that makes me lucky 'cause … I don't have anyone, so…"_

It wasn't a lie. Not entirely anyway. Of course, there was Derek. That one person that has put him out of his misery. That one person that stood by his side and helped him when he, himself, didn't have the courage to even open his eyes to face another day.

_"How do you control it?"_

_"Find an anchor. Bind yourself to it; keep the human side in control."_

Derek gave him that little support he needed then. And no, it wasn't the bite. It was the attitude that came after that. _The whole 'pack' thing_. That's what was missing in his life. A little support, a little comprehension… a little bit of everything that he needed in his own family, with his dad.

_"I trust you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause you always seem to want to do the right thing." _

And there was Scott. Probably the only person he trusted more than Derek. The only friend he had that wasn't an alpha, that didn't want to use him in some power game like a toy. That one friend that was worried about him even when they were enemies.

Boyd and Erica were his family, part of his pack. But they didn't get him. And even if they tried their best to hide their true feelings, he knew what they thought.

Pity.

He hated that feeling. When he needed it, nobody even looked at him. Nobody saw what he was going through. And those who knew just had one answer prepared for any question – _not my problem. _

Everyone in his pack was dealing with their own issues. He never said a word, he didn't even dare to think about it – but deep down inside, he knew that not Boyd, not Erica and not even Derek experienced that kind of pain he went through.

He was a living person. He knew how the world worked better than anyone. He saw how bad it can _actually _get - when you live your whole life knowing only hate and ignorance, you lose all hope that it could be better. Or, at least, different.

He doubted that any member of the pack was dealing with that kind of crap. But he never said a single thing. He didn't need pity and he didn't need excuses that, actually, meant nothing, just someone's overpowering feeling of guilt.

_"What did I do?"_

_"You took some of his pain away."_

That was his best memory. Alongside the paranormal things he could do with his werewolf powers, that feeling that he helped someone innocent just by touching… it made all that happened not be in vain.

It made him rethink everything. It made him see the whole world in another light. **He needed** **it**.

He enjoyed having power, of course he did. And honestly, he wouldn't even dare to feel guilty for it. He won't allow another person to get a hold of him. _Not anymore. _

But he also didn't want to become an unscrupulous bastard that didn't see anything other than him. No, he remembers vividly his father. He still hates him and it hurts like hell. He will do anything not to become like him. Derek was right – he _did _found his anchor.

He can take a lot upon himself. And he will, if that helps his loved ones.

He will be by Derek's side, doesn't matter how many times he yells at him, he will support Scott even if he's being too kind and risking too much for nothing, he will help Boyd anytime he needs.

Because that's the real Isaac.

It didn't matter how many wounds he has, he will stand up and will fight.

_"You came to help?"_

_"I came to win." _

Did he need someone that went through the same shit he did?

If he meets that person, he will know.


End file.
